


Prompt: Dust

by nklayne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Other, Poetry, Vampire POV, Vampires, slay slay girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nklayne/pseuds/nklayne
Summary: FAN POEM. What do vampires think after the slayer dusts their partner?





	Prompt: Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, the answer to any Dust prompt, is BTVS fan-poetry. This one is written from the point of view of an unnamed vampire. 
> 
> You can view the relationship in it however you like. But also, heads up, I'm picturing some gay vampire loving.

you didn't know him.  
you never dodged his pushy tongue or tripped into his a-melodic swagger.

a cautious creature of the night,  
aware, some day, we wouldn't be invited to the sun machine's party 

slay slay girl. 

i kneel in his absence,  
not even an urn to fingerprint

wondering if the demon's death is different than the souls. 

you're a missile of war.  
a well packaged exercise of atomic innovation. 

put down the stake,  
save your quips. 

you turned my lover into allergen. 

only last night,  
corpses sharing secrets, documenting forgotten bodies

whisky and blood,  
with a little ice. 

i said, i need a smoke.  
i said, relax. it won't kill me. 

i said, hey i was being serious, before. 

i said, be back. 

iridescent sun flare  
stretching in a new tank top. 

raised eyebrows - stiff pout 

who's next to nobody-ize? 

only last night  
licking rusty lips,  
whispers,  
immortality punchline.  
he only  
gave you meaning.


End file.
